In many applications it is necessary to form a secure joint between a length of high pressure elastomer hose and end piece of some sort. The joint should be substantially as strong from a pressure resistance standpoint as the balance of the hose. In addition, it should be reasonably simple to construct.
Many types of joints have been proposed and/or used in the past to meet these requirements, but the inherent difficulties of securing a hose to an end piece have not been fully overcome by such prior approaches.